


An Illusion

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She wanted to be her facade, she tried becoming her facade.---(IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE NEW EPS DO NOT READ THIS! THESE ARE IMPORTANT EPISODES WHICH ARE SERIES CHANGING.)





	An Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> I've been burned out, this is the first time I've tried writing this month.

She was a facade in her own body, a powerful being trapped in a cage.

 

She built her own existence on top of a simple lie, the whole rebellion on top of a lie.

 

Only her and her pearl held the key to the truth.

 

_But they never planned on using it._

 

Sometimes things were hard, the Crystal Gems liked to sing their hatred for the diamonds quite a lot. What they didn’t know was that one, maybe two, did not share their full feelings.   
  
“I do not hate the diamonds,” She repeated to her pearl. “No matter if I like it or not, they’re my family.” She told her. One thing she did not ever admit was that she was a diamond herself.

 

She probably did not want to think about it.

 

She wanted to be her facade, she tried becoming her facade.

 

She ignored her former life.

 

–

But her secret wasn’t going to be kept forever, Pearl had found that out.

 

Pearl had also found out that they should’ve been honest since the beginning.

 

Maybe things would’ve been better.

 

 


End file.
